


Hey Felix

by fanficjanai



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficjanai/pseuds/fanficjanai
Summary: Felix never picks up his phone. Luckily we've got voicemail. Sequel to my earlier work, "Countdown"!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Hey Felix

Call One:

 _Hey, Felix? Annette here! We met at the party and kissed? Uh anyway, I'm not a creepy stalker, I swear. I got Mercie to get your number from Sylvain for me. Would you like to hang out sometime? You seemed really cool and I thought maybe... no I'm just being silly aren't I? Well, it's worth a shot I guess. Here's my number if you want to call me back and do something together someday._

Call two: 

_Hey Felix! I'm so glad you got back to me. Weird how we keep playing phone tag isn't it? ANYWHO, I'd love to go ice skating with you. Just set up a time and a date and we'll make it happen okay? I'm free Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and weekend nights after 5. Call me back when you're free, can't wait to see you again._

Call three: 

_Hey Felix? Am I lost or did I get the wrong time? I don't see you at the rink. I know I am a little early- okay 30 minutes early- but I just couldn't wait to see you alright? Give me a call when you're on your way th- oh hey I see you. Okay bye bye now._

Call seven

 _Hey Felix. Did you hear the big news? Sylvain is going to ask Mercie to marry him! I can't believe it. Neither one seemed like the type to settle down. He wants us there for the proposal too. Am I too presumptuous for asking you to be my wedding date? You better wear something sexy. I love a man in a suit._

Call ten

 _Hey Felix! About last night? Best of my life, oh my god. Can't believe we waited this long. This may or may not be a booty call. Get back to me soon okay? Love you buhbye!_

Call thirty one

 _Hey Felix. You've been kinda distant lately. Is everything okay? Let me know as soon as you can. Love you!_

Call forty

_Hey Felix! Our big day is tomorrow! I can hardly sleep. I just wanted to tell you I love you one last time before I become yours forever. Mrs. Annette Fraldarius has such a nice ring to it doesn't it? To think this all started with a countdown. Love you forever darling, goodnight!_


End file.
